


Sharing Secrets at a Surprise Sleepover

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship and Love, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Marichat, Secrets Shared, Silly moments, Story Giveaway, Surprises, Teasing, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette knows Chat's been off his game lately, especially after the defeat of Hawk Moth. When he should be celebrating the victory, he's been withdrawn and even goes missing for a while. In her need to get her partner and friend back, she plans a surprise sleepover for him. It's during this sleepover that she plans on telling him who she is and maybe reveal a few other secrets along the way.Welcome to Marinette's version of 20 Questions as she and Chat share 20 Confessions between them during one late-night sleepover.





	Sharing Secrets at a Surprise Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bowser14456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/gifts).



> This story was requested by bowser14456 on Tumblr as part of my birthday contest. I hope you enjoy this cute Marichat request with full reveal between these two lovable dorks.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Tikki? I can grab a few more cookies if you’d like.” Marinette straightened up her room for the umpteenth time in the past half hour. She needed to keep busy, knowing she’d go crazy if she didn’t.

“I’ll be fine, Marinette. You need to relax. We’re not even sure he’ll show up.” Tikki glanced up at the skylight, her blue gaze almost distant as she peeked out at the darkening sky beyond. “Chat’s been acting weird since you defeated Hawk Moth. How can you be sure he’ll be here?”

“He promised he’d come, Tikki. I trust him.” She plumped one of the pillows on her chaise, her words sure as she spoke. While she had many feelings where her partner was concerned, she’d never doubted him whenever he gave his word. He’d never given her reason to; she wouldn’t start, either. “That’s why I have tonight planned for him. I’m hoping by revealing myself that I can help him. Maybe he’ll confide in me about what’s wrong.”

“I still don’t agree with this, Marinette. You should keep your identity safe, even with Hawk Moth gone.” The little kwami flew over to rest on Marinette’s shoulder, her small paw tapping at her chosen’s cheek.

“I know, but I’m tired of keeping secrets. It’s time he knows. Then, we can decide together where we want to go from here as superheroes and as friends.” She nudged Tikki as she hurried to check on the downstairs where she’d set up the main event of her surprise, thanking her parents for heading out of town for the weekend.

She checked over the small living room with a pleased smile, returning to her room for a few more items when she heard the soft thud of his boots on her balcony.

“Hide, Tikki,” she whispered, rushing to her skylight, her mind forgetting the well-made bed she’d put together not ten minutes ago.

As she pushed the glass up, she caught sight of her sweet partner and friend as he lounged near the railing, his back to her. She climbed up the rest of the way and walked over to him, startling him despite the amount of noise she’d made.

Wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back, she smiled. “You came.”

A clawed hand came to rest over hers as he chuckled. “I promised you, didn’t I? This alley cat couldn’t disappoint his princess, could he?”

Despite the teasing in his voice, he didn’t sound like his usual self, something which Marinette was determined to learn that evening.

Eager to get their evening started, she let him go, taking his hand and leading him inside. She turned to watch as he shimmied through the skylight, amazed how his tall, broad frame could fit. _Must be the cat in him_ , she mused, her gaze trailing down his torso. Too bad the leather suit hid any proof of that thought.

As he came to stand in the middle of her room, she watched him for a moment, wanting to gauge him as best she could. She simply stared at him as he glanced around her room, his eyes never staying in one place for long. He reminded her of a lost kitten, almost unsure where he was meant to be, so lost and alone.

Unable to stand seeing him so, she reached for his hand, careful of his claws and led him downstairs, feeling him tense at the newness of her action.

“Mari, what are you doing?” He tugged at her hand, hoping to still her movement forward.

She refused to slow, dragging him down the stairs despite their weight difference.

“It’s okay, Chat. My parents went on a weekend trip to celebrate their anniversary. It’s just us for the evening.” She pulled him the rest of the way into the small foyer. With a soft smile, she turned and gestured toward the veritable spread she’d laid out for them. “So, what do you think?”

His eyes scanned the made-up sofa and coffee table, a tiny frown forming. When his eyes met hers again, she felt a coldness wash over her. “It looks like you’re planning a nice sleepover. I better get out of your hair before your guests arrive.”

She gripped his hand when he tried to walk away, holding him still. She didn’t speak until his gaze met hers with a questioning look that threatened to steal the breath from her.

“Oh, silly cat, you are my guest. I made this for us.” She moved a little closer, motioning for him to follow despite her grip on his hand. “Now, come and sit. I have everything we could possibly need for the night.”

He smiled for the first time that night, one that lit up his eyes. They almost glowed, surprising her and making her wish she’d thought to do this sooner with him. Granted, her parents would’ve been hard to work around, but she’d have tried if she’d known.

She waited until he sat, his long legs stretched before him and his feet tucked beneath the table before taking her own seat next to him. She offered him another smile as she picked up one of the trays she’d prepared with his favorite foods.

“So, what would you like to do first? I have some movies picked out, Ultimate Mecha Strike is queued up, and I have the ultimate music mix made by our favorite DJ. I also have enough snacks here to keep us going until the early hours.” She tried not to look too pleased with herself, but she feared she was failing miserably based on the look Chat sent her. She wouldn’t feel bad about it though as his smile continued to tease the corners of his mouth.

“Truth? I, um, I’m a little out of my depth here. I’ve never been to a sleepover before.” The smile faltered as his gaze bounced from hers to the nearest object just beyond her shoulder.

“Oh, I forgot about games. Well, you’re already beginning my favorite one.” She inched closer to him, practically shoving one of the croissants she’d made into his clawed hands. “Now, what say we continue the game while enjoying some of this food? That is if you feel like talking a bit first.”

“Whatever you want, princess.”

She paused in making plates for them, her gaze meeting his. She set down the plate and gave him her undivided attention, her hands reaching for his despite the croissant still resting in them.

“No, that’s not what tonight is about. I want you to have some fun, okay? You need some fun, Chat, especially lately.” Taking one of his hands, she traced his fingers, not really knowing why except she wanted to feel him. “This is something new for you. You get to call the shots, okay?”

He didn’t speak for a few moments, his thoughts turning inward.

She waited, determined to remain patient as he worked through whatever kept holding him back from the guy she knew.

“Tell me more about this game.” He turned toward her, his attention focused on her.

She smiled. “Well, it’s my variation of twenty questions, except it’s twenty confessions. You’ve already given one of yours up, so you’re down to nineteen left.”

She continued to explain the rules of the game. These included the confessions could be big and small and whatever order they wanted to reveal them. As she continued to explain the game, she watched his face for any signs of discomfort, willing to stop if he hated the idea. Though, she hoped he wouldn’t. She really wanted to use the game to tell him her biggest secret. She needed to tell him her biggest secret, even if he didn’t tell her his.

“So, it’s my turn to confess a secret,” she finished.

Before she could offer one, he chuckled. “Now, Mari, what secrets could you possibly have?”

She smiled, knowing he hadn’t a clue. “I have secrets, Chat. Shall I prove it to you?”

He nodded.

She thought for a moment, wanting a good secret to confess as an opening to their evening ahead. With a smile, she snapped her fingers and admitted, “I hate horror movies. Deranged killers. Paranormal activities. You name it. I hate it.”

She giggled as she caught the look of comedic horror on his face. His hand had risen to cover his heart as if she’d confessed the most blaspheme thing she could.

“How will I ever recover from that, sweet princess? You’ve slain me before we’ve gotten past the first confession.”

She tossed a pillow at him, giggling at his theatrics, beyond thrilled at the way he’d already begun relaxing as they talked.

“Okay, okay, silly cat, it’s your turn.” She took a bite of the croissant she’d put on her plate, waiting for him.

With a conspiratorial crook of his finger, he leaned in close and whispered, “How about this as a confession? I love your parents’ croissants. They are the best I’ve ever tasted. I swear I’d eat my weight in them if I could.”

He winked for good measure, earning him another whack with a pillow.

She giggled despite herself. She tried and failed to maintain a proper look of chastisement. “That’s not a secret at all. I’ve known that since I’ve known you, silly cat. These are supposed to be secrets no one else knows.”

Putting his hands up in surrender, his croissant stuffed in his mouth, he mumbled, “Okay, you win.” He finished chewing his food before making a great production of swallowing and drinking on the soda she’d grabbed for him. “Let’s see. Well, princess, I guess I would have to confess that spending time with you is one of my favorite things to do.”

Warmth spread over her as she realized he’d flipped the tables despite still cheating a bit. She’d known he enjoyed the time he spent with her, but she hadn’t known he considered it a favorite pastime. She didn’t know what to make of that as she fidgeted with a loose thread on the throw behind her.

Deciding to step up a bit in her confessions, she chose her next one with some care. “I’ve always wanted to have a pet. I love the idea of having something to take care of. I always thought it would be a little hamster, maybe two. Lately, though, I’ve been thinking of adopting a cat.”

Coughs wracked his body as he choked on the sip he’d taken, his eyes bulging briefly as they held hers.

When he managed to recover, his voice came out raspy as he asked, “Any particular type? I’m pretty knowledgeable about breeds, being part one myself.”

He winked for good measure.

She hid her smile from him. She knew she couldn’t let his teasing go without adding a bit of her own. “Oh, I already have a cat in mind. I’m just deciding how best to win him over.”

A blush crept over his neck and face, traveling as far as the tips of his real ears.

“I’m sure you won’t have any trouble, princess. Only a fool would turn you down.”

“Let’s hope you’re right, Chat.” She took a sip of her tea before saying, “Your turn.”

They continued going back and forth for another hour, learning new aspects about one another they hadn’t thought was possible. Neither minded as they mostly stayed near the shallow end, not quite ready to dive into the deeper secrets.

At one point, Marinette suggested they take a small break, needing to use the restroom and check on Tikki, omitting that last part. She snuck up to her room on the pretense of needing something.

“Tik, you doing okay?” She kept her voice low, knowing Chat had superior hearing when transformed.

Tikki confirmed she was fine, sending Marinette back downstairs where she nearly collided with Chat near the front door.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, her hand hesitating near his shoulder.

He shook his head though his shoulders remained slightly hunched.

“Chat, you can talk to me, you know? About anything. Please don’t shut me out.” To prove her point, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him as he waged an internal battle that she couldn’t help him fight. After a moment, she mumbled into his back, “It’s my turn, right? Hmm, how about a darker one, shall we?”

She took a moment to gather her courage as she admitted, “I used to have the biggest crush on Adrien Agreste.”

Chat stilled beneath her, more than she’d thought possible for him to do.

“Used to? Meaning you don’t anymore?” The words sounded strangled, but she couldn’t fathom why.

“Oh, I’ll always care about him, Chat. He’s still my friend, just like you. But to answer your question, my feelings have moved onto someone else lately.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself as she knew this moment mattered the most as she added, “A certain cat has managed to steal my affections.”

His muscles tensed under her fingertips.

She’d known she was taking a big chance by confessing, but she’d hoped maybe he’d come to regard her the same way despite not knowing she was his partner. She knew she’d still have told him the truth, needing him to know.

When he twisted in her arms, she yelped as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him. She could feel his claws digging into her shirt yet didn’t care as he continued to hold her.

“I think I might have fallen hard for a certain princess I know, too,” he whispered, his voice containing a raspy quality as if he couldn’t hold in his emotions. “I don’t know what I did to deserve her, not when she’s been secretly crushing on the hottest poster boy in Paris.”

He hissed when she smacked his side, her hand moving to soothe the sting a little almost immediately.

“Hey, be nice. Adrien isn’t just a model, you know? He’s helped Ladybug out several times in the past. Besides that, he’s smart and kind to everyone around him. He reminds me a lot of you.”

A chuckle reached her ears as he asked, “Does he now?”

“Yes.” She huffed. “Now, are we still playing or what?”

Another chuckle shook his frame as he nodded against her hair. “I believe it’s your turn again, princess.”

He followed her back to the sofa where she turned on the TV, putting one of the movies she’d chosen for them into the player. As she ensured the volume wasn’t too high, she gave him her next confession.

“Did you know that I’ve stolen a few phones in my time, including Adrien’s?” She didn’t meet his eyes for several moments, almost afraid she’d be met with censure for her past actions.

When he asked why, she told him the whole sordid story about that darn voicemail and her desperation to delete it. She’d succeeded, of course, in erasing it with Alya’s help, but she’d been unable to use the phone as she’d planned to talk to Adrien for once.

His silence proved almost too much.

She dared a peek at him, her body tensing as she took in his concentrated expression. She wondered at it but didn’t say anything.

“I think I remember that. We fought Copycat that weekend.” He stared at his clawed hands as he didn’t offer anything more for another moment. When his eyes met hers again, his looked pained, almost as if he’d kept something to himself for too long. “I blamed her for Copycat, but it was me. I created him because of my own jealousy and insecurity.”

“What do you mean?” She leaned toward him, taking his hands in hers so he wouldn’t damage the gloves’ leather.

He took a deep breath before explaining everything he remembered of that weekend, including the lie he’d told Theo about him and Ladybug being an item. He admitted his shame in the lie, knowing how Ladybug and even Marinette felt about liars. He’d done a lot of stupid things when he’d first become Chat and considered that to be one of his worst misdeeds, trying to keep his partner only for himself without allowing her a say in the matter.

“That was a big year for me, Mari. I’m not justifying what I did that day, but Ladybug meant the world to me back then. I didn’t want her to see someone like Theo and maybe decide she liked him more. That would’ve broken my heart back then. I’d already lost my mother earlier that year, and my father’s never been a warm person.” His cat ears drooped against his hair as he hung his head between them.

“Hey, we did a lot of stupid things as kids. We’re still going to do stupid things every now and then. The important thing is we learn from them, right?” Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, urging him to meet her gaze and see her lack of censure. “Believe me, I know I have, especially after I stole Alya’s phone, too.”

She went on to explain what happened with that scenario, learning that honesty would have saved her hours of heartache and stress. Since then, she hasn’t had another incident involving theft of someone’s phone or other personal property.

“Your turn, Chat.”

His gaze slid around the room, landing upon a photograph of her with her parents.

“I miss my mother every day. The pain hasn’t ebbed as much as I’d hoped it would since she’d disappeared. There’s not a day that I don’t wish she’d come back. It’d make my father’s disappointment in me a little bit easier to handle.” His eyes met hers briefly before returning to the photo again. “You’re truly lucky, princess, to have such loving parents.”

“I know,” she whispered. “They’d love you, too. I know they would. Papa constantly mentions how much he loves your puns, being a pun master himself.”

“What about you? Do you like my puns?”

The hopeful expression he sent her caused her to smile, giving him a playful roll of her eyes. “I guess they aren’t too terrible. I might be persuaded to accept them with the right enticements.”

“Really now?” His brows wiggled beneath his mask as his eyes took on a playful glint. “What sort of enticements would win over my fair princess?”

She smirked. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out. Right now, it’s your turn again.”

“I beg to differ, Mari. You haven’t given me your next confession when I gave you two.”

Humming, she debated the next few she had planned, knowing they were drawing close to the end of the game and her big confession. She almost didn’t want it to end as she’d come to learn a lot about Chat over the past couple of hours.

“Okay, how about this? I once made a scarf for Adrien and answered his Valentine poem. Both times I forgot to sign the card, telling him they were from me.” She crossed her arms over her chest, almost sure she’d won the most embarrassing confession award possible. She waited for Chat’s reaction, fearing he’d find her utterly pathetic in her attempts to win Adrien’s affections.

“Those were you?” The words came out almost too low for her to make out. His teasing smile had given way to a thoughtful frown as he drew inward again, his mind working through whatever had him stumped after her latest confessions. His eyes locked with hers a moment later as he asked, “Did you ever tell him the truth?”

She shook her head. “The scarf somehow became a gift from his father. I couldn’t take away his happiness with that one. As for the Valentine, I found it in the trashcan and saved it. I couldn’t very well tell him that. What if he thought I was crazy? I’m sure you think I am now, too, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t.” He took her hand in his as he kept his eyes locked with hers, his voice sincere as he weighed each word he spoke with care. “I think you’re amazing, Marinette. I always have. It’s what makes me fall harder for you each day I know you. He’s a complete dolt for not seeing you before. I’m sure he’s kicking himself because of it.”

“I doubt that, but thank you, Chat.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek, surprising them both with the gesture. To try and build some balance again, she coughed. “Your turn again.”

“My biggest fear is being locked away again.”

She frowned at that. “Again?”

With a sigh, he continued his confession, “I spent most of my life locked in my father’s mansion, kept away from a world deemed too dangerous for me. It wasn’t until I was almost fourteen before I was allowed to attend public school for the first time. I also got Plagg at the same time. So much changed the day I opened a little box containing my miraculous.”

He showed her the ring with its tiny pawprint, all five pads still lit up.

“Then, I met two ladies who’d forever paint their stamp on my young heart. One was fiery and maybe a bit crazy as she did send me flying into the hands of an akuma. The other wasn’t quite as crazy, but she was just as fiery. A misunderstanding nearly cost me her friendship, but thankfully, some words of advice and an apology went a long way toward gaining her as a friend.” His right hand had reached out to move some stray strands of hair behind her ear as he spoke. His eyes had softened as he regarded her.

She could only be thankful he’d missed the wince she’d given upon being reminded of Stoneheart and what she’d done to Chat during their first encounter with that akuma. Her mind went on to replay the other akumas they’d faced over the years and how much he’d trusted her crazy schemes to see them through until the end.

Lost in thought, she almost missed his next words as he laughingly admitted, “You know I don’t think she ever returned that umbrella I lent her.”

She froze as the words washed over her, her gaze locking onto his and peeling away the mask. She continued with smoothing his hair into tamer locks and redressing him in his typical cotton shirts and denim jeans.

“Adrien?”

“Is that a question or a confession, princess?” Chat had the nerve to smile at her as if he hadn’t dropped a bomb on her.

“Adrien.” She tried again, her voice coming out sharper than she’d intended. She continued to stare at him as she commanded, “Drop your transformation. I need proof I’m not making this up.”

Chuckling, he spoke the words to do as she asked. A bright green light engulfed him for a moment, leaving behind the boy she’d thought would never notice her.

She didn’t know what to say, all witty comebacks stuck in her throat. She could only stare at him as the shock remained strong, knocking her back with its strength.

“You okay, Mari? I know I’m probably the last person you expected. I can’t even blame you if you hated me. Look at who my father is. How could I not have known? I was so stupid for not seeing it before. I can only imagine how disappointed Ladybug will be when she finds out the truth about me. Please don’t hate me, Mari. I can go if you want. I’ll go.” He stood as if to leave, his rambling almost incoherent as he feared another of his fears coming true. His fear of being rejected by her, by Ladybug, spurring him toward the door.

She had to stop him. She yelled at her legs to move, but they stayed rooted, allowing him to reach the door and yank it open before they finally obeyed her command.

By the time she reached the doorway, he’d gotten halfway down the stairs. Fearing she wouldn’t catch him in time, she did the only thing she could think to do, shouting, “I’m Ladybug.”

It worked. He froze on the stairs, his hand clenching the railing tight as he waited whatever fate she dealt him.

She hurried down the stairs until she stood below him, allowing the lower position to work in her favor. She caught the terror lurking in the green depths of his eyes and offered him a kind smile. Her hand went to the one gripping the railing as if it were a lifeline, gently prying his fingers until he let go and laced their fingers together.

“I don’t hate you, Adrien. I have no idea how difficult it must’ve been for you. I’m so sorry I didn’t know. You faced your father and fought against him. That couldn’t have been an easy choice for you.” She fought the tears threatening to gather in her eyes, knowing she needed to remain strong for the next few minutes. She could fall apart later for him and for herself. With a chocked laugh, she asked, “How did I get so lucky to have fallen for the same guy twice? What are the odds of that happening, huh?”

He smiled despite the turmoil she knew he still felt. “About the same as me falling for the same woman twice. I really do love you, Marinette. Forever and always.”

“I love you, too.” She hugged him, holding on for several moments as they both worked to wrap their minds around this newest discovery.

As soon as she had a better grip over herself, she led him back to her apartment where they continued to talk until the sun’s first rays crested over the city’s horizon. As they peeked into the windows of the living room, Marinette held back a yawn as she remained nestled in Adrien’s arms. He hummed his contentment, his eyes closed, as she ran her fingers lazily down his side.

“So, did I win over my sweet Chat? Will he be mine?”

“For as long as you want him, he’s yours, Bugaboo.”

Her eyes drifted closed as she whispered, “Good.”

They fell asleep then, curled together on the couch. They still had plenty to discuss, but it could wait. They had the weekend and beyond to discuss and figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
